nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Penguin (Avalanche)
Name Would it be called "Penguin on a''' toboggan"? "Penguin on toboggan" sounds a bit weird, plus it doesn't have an "article", as I believe words like the, a, etc. are called, before toboggan, which it would technically need to be grammatically correct. -- 22:59, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe "Tobaggan penguin" instead, using tobaggan as the descriptor? I was going to suggest "Penguins (Avalanche)", until I realized this article chose to put the enemies from Nitrome Must Die on there, too. I think the title starts to become unnecessarily long if we have to use conjunctions or articles in page titles that aren't the name of a game or group. Too many words in one link doesn't look that great, either. 23:27, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Pagename I see that I don't like the page name. Reasons: #It's hard to pronounce #The previous name sounded better. #It still means the same thing. (Wikipedia article) It says that it is a simple '''sled. -- 10:42, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :A toboggan is a type of sled though. 12:04, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :: "A toboggan is a type of sled though." :: -NTPYTO :: -- 12:36, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :: "A toboggan is a type of sled though. 13:07, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :: I think it would be much more simple if we just named the page "Penguin (Avalanche)". After all, Nitrome doesn't call it the "Penguin on toboggan", do they? 18:29, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: ^ He has a point. ::: -- 14:26, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::I agree with renaming the article to "Penguin (Avalanche)". -- 15:56, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: ::::::: ^ He has a point. ::::::: -- 14:26, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Rename to Penguin (Avalanche) Or "Penguins (Avalanche)", I guess, because this page also includes the babies. #More concise #Easier to search #Consistent with other page titles about NPCs from Nitrome Must Die (ex. Walking robots (Toxic)) As a plus, the current titling isn't used in the game, and as far as I'm concerned, it's technically got some grammatical issues and people can't seem to agree whether the penguin is riding a sled or toboggan. 07:26, December 19, 2013 (UTC) : Penguins (Avalanche) is a more consistent name. 15:20, December 19, 2013 (UTC) : Sleds and toboggans are the same thing though, so he's riding both. 15:20, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :: I agree as well. -- 15:48, December 19, 2013 (UTC) : I agree with "Penguins (Avalanche)" but why adding a "s" to the name where the player only controls one penguin ? ::It's because the page is about the penguin babies in the ending as well. I suppose the plural would be less likely looked up though, since more people would have played the game than completed it. Quite frankly, I don't see why the babies need their own section for their brief appearance in the game that can simply be summed in one sentence from the main character's pov. 16:33, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Except that the babies are on every level.NitromeWikiBlueboy (talk) 16:58, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Those are babies? I thought those were just random penguin civilians. 17:17, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :::They are just random penguin civilians but some of them are babies. ::::That doesn't necessarily prove that the babies are the main character's. 17:43, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::That's true. There is no proof for that. I don't think we should have a baby section in the article, nor name the article "Penguins (Avalanche)". -- 21:17, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I think we should remove the babies section and rename it "Penguin (Avalanche)". -- 21:38, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, that's fine. I mean, the little penguins can still get some mention in the article, but I don't think they're significant enough to be a section. Pretty much all sections of this talk page suggest renaming the page anyways, so I'm just going to carry it out, if not done already. 21:45, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Citation for gender The wording for the citation, "I always took it as a female" implies that the penguin's gender could still be skewed. All this comment proves is that the commenter perceives the gender to be female, not that the penguin was actually meant to be female. It only represents the view of one member of the staff, though Nitrome as a whole may see the gender in another way. I think this is better taken off the infobox and left as a sentence: "members of the Nitrome staff assume the penguin to be female", which is what this citation more accurately states. 05:00, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Look at the ending of Avalanche. It's female. Pufflesrcute (talk) 05:04, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm not really sure how the ending proves it's female necessarily, but whatever. 05:53, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Female penguins feed their chicks. Pufflesrcute (talk) 07:30, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::I don't want to get picky on this, but actually male penguins take care of the eggs. Anyway, I think we can say the penguin is female. 13:57, December 6, 2014 (UTC)